Homecoming
by CookieMonsterismyfriend
Summary: Months after the end of the fight with the Red Death, Stoick receives a letter from his daughter, Kara, stating that she is returning to the island. Stoick and Hiccup are overjoyed to have her return. There's only one problem,no one in the village knew Stoick had a daughter. And if that weren't enough Stoick has decided to remarry, shocking the entire village. Hiccup X Astrid
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary:

Months after the end of the fight with the Red Death, Stoick receives a letter from his daughter, Kara, stating that she is returning from the island she was being fostered at. Stoick and Hiccup are overjoyed to have her return. There's only one problem…no one in the village knew Stoick had a daughter. And if that weren't enough Stoick has decided to remarry-shocking the entire village, and angering the single women of the village that he chose to marry a woman of another tribe. Ingrid is a celebrated shield maiden and healer known as both Ingrid the Wise and Ingrid the Courageous. She also has an adopted daughter, Rayne who is an excellent marksman and tracker

* * *

Chapter one: News

Hiccup POV

Toothless and I walked down to the docks, the other villagers running by us with excited smiles, talking with each other about what they would trade with Trader Johann, and the good he might have to offer. Me, I was after one thing and one thing alone. A letter; It may not seem like much to anyone else, but to me it was the most important thing in the world. Gesturing for Toothless to stay on the dock, I boarded Johann's ship and started looking around. I needed something pretty. I spied a glossy blue rock; I could tie metal around it and make a necklace, it was perfect for her.

I turned to Johann, who was observing everyone look through his items. "Johann, how much for this?" I asked holding up the shiny object. He smiled at me, knowing who I wanted to get it for. "For you Hiccup, take it." I smiled "Thanks Johann. Do you have…?" I let my sentence drop off, he nodded and wordlessly handed me a small bundle of paper. I nodded my thanks and hopped off the boat. Walking back to Toothless I ran into Snotlout. "Oooh whatcha got there Hiccup?" He snatched the rock from my hands and looked at it "Wow, what a girly rock! This is a new low, even for _you_." He laughed and tossed the rock back at me as he continued toward Trader Johann's ship.

I reached out to catch it but a familiar hand reached out and caught it before I could. "Wow, this is really nice Hiccup." Astrid said looking at the rock closely. I gave a half smile "Yeah….can I have it back?" I asked reaching for it. She held it out of my reach "Is it a gift for someone?" I shook my head and took it from her hand. "I'll see you later Astrid." I gave her a smile and half ran to Toothless. Within minutes we were back at my house.

Opening the door my father, Stoick the Vast sat at the table, a scroll in his hand. I shut the door behind me and sat down across the table. He looked up at me, his eyes expectant. I smiled and held up the letter "I got it." I said as I sat down. A smile graced his face and he nodded "Well, go on and read it." I opened the letter and began reading

"Dear Hiccup and Father, I hope this letter finds you well, I am doing well. This letter is short as I am packing. I have completed my training and I am returning to Berk. By the time you get this from Trader Johann I should be about half way there, and should arrive at the docks within a day or two. I can't wait to see you again. All my love, Kara."

I looked up at my dad, a huge grin on my face "She's coming home!"

Dad nodded smiling "Aye, your sister is coming home."


	2. Chapter 2

Stoick POV-Just before Hiccup comes home with the letter

I sat at the table reading the last of Ingrid's letters.

Dear Stoick,

I do not know why you continue to call upon me. I am your age, not suitable for a bride. As you know I have a daughter, Rayne, about the same age as your son Hiccup; I wonder what you have heard about me, seeing as though we have never met. In your last letter, as with the others, you asked me to come to your village, with my daughter, and marry you. While I have held off my answer for many months, I have one for you now. I will marry you, with the condition that my daughter be able to marry someone from Berk. That is my only condition; if you agree to this please write back as soon as possible and my daughter and I will back out belongings and head to Berk.

All the best, Ingrid

I smiled softly as I read the words. I picked up a blank scroll and began writing a response letter when Hiccup opened the door letting himself and Toothless in. He smiled at me and held up a letter "I got it." He said sitting down. I felt a smile grace my face and I nodded "Well, go on and read it." I said. He opened the letter and began reading "Dear Hiccup and Father, I hope this letter finds you well, I am doing well. This letter is short as I am packing. I have completed my training and I am returning to Berk. By the time you get this from Trader Johan I should be about half way there, and should arrive at the docks within a day or two. I can't wait to see you again. All my love, Kara." Hiccup looked up at me, a huge grin on his face, "She's coming home!" he said, all possible excitement in his voice. I nodded smiling "Aye, your sister is coming home." Happiness enveloped me, soon I would have my daughter home, and in a few months, a new wife.


End file.
